The Thousand Times Fate Was Tempted
by ponchita246
Summary: Makoto and Mamoru have been close friends most of their lives - so close they consider themselves to be family. But Makoto has been keeping a secret from everyone, even Mamoru, but everything comes to light when she meets someone from their very distant past. A/U. Rated T for violence (abuse, etc.), some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a fanfic in a long, long time (10+ yrs) so any reviews/comments/critiques are very welcome! I won't be using honorifics (with the exception of Mamo-chan; I consider that more an entire name) because I really don't understand how they work well enough. Warning: this will have some adult scenes/themes surrounding abuse, etc.

I don't own anything but the story - characters are not mine.

**Chapter 1**

Kino Makoto stared out her living room window at the dull drizzle of the day, thunder rumbling off in the distance. Almost immediately, her phone beeped; incoming text.

_You ok, Mako? It was supposed to be sunny today._

She couldn't help but laugh as she read the brief message on her phone. Like he was one to talk, that man brooded more than anyone she'd ever met in her life.

_I'm fine, Mamoru. Going to head into work early and clear my head (and hopefully the weather!)_

A few minutes passed, then another message.

_Good, I'll keep an eye out. Usako and I were thinking of stopping by the restaurant for dinner later tonight – think you can find us a table?_

_Last minute reservations on a Friday night… sure, why not?_ the auburn haired girl thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and typed her reply: _I'll see what I can do; it'll have to be early if I can do it. Come by at 530. _

_Thanks, Mako! You're the best. See you tonight!_

She pushed herself off the couch and made her way down the hall to her room; it was time to get out of this funk. So what if she was the only single one left in her little circle of friends. There were worse things in life. At 24, she had a damn good life. She was the executive chef of the hottest restaurant in Tokyo, lived comfortably on her own and had the best friends a girl could ask for. Add to that she was also Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of protection, master of nature and storm.

Frustrated with her sour mood once more, Makoto grabbed a white button down and some black slacks from her closet and changed quickly, pulling her hair back into her usual ponytail and stuffing her phone into a pocket. A quick glance in the mirror revealed sad green eyes staring back at her. She sighed and quickly slid a long chain over her head, gently fingering the three rings for a moment before hiding them beneath her shirt.

"Here we go, Mako," she mumbled to herself as she headed for the door of her apartment, grabbing her keys from a bowl set atop a stand by the door and slipping into her black ballet flats. Her hand barely touched the knob when she heard a slurred voice yell from the other side.

"Makoto! You're supposed to be cleaning my apartment right now!"

She froze, her heart pounding in her ears. Sparks danced from her fingers to the doorknob as she struggled to calm her anger.

"Where are you, little bitch?"

_Screw it. I can take the drunk bastard_, she thought as she turned the knob to open the door. "Kenji, this has to-" she was cut off mid-sentence by the door slamming into her face. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the small step between the doorway and living area as the imposing drunk man barreled through the open doorway.

Makoto landed hard on her butt, shaking her head to try and clear her head enough to regain her balance to fight back. She felt blood draining from her nose and figured it was most likely broken. As she struggled to stand, Kenji grabbed Makoto by her hair, pulling her to her feet. He smacked her hard across the face with his free hand. "I'll teach you to stand me up," he spat at her.

Makoto felt her face start to swell where she'd been hit and struggled to keep conscious as he slapped her again and again. It was no use, however; the darkness won.

* * *

><p>Chiba Mamoru stared out at the worsening storm from the balcony of his apartment. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, something he couldn't quite shake. The day after tomorrow was 16 years for Makoto, and he couldn't help but think something was wrong.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts, Mamo-chan," his wife's soft voice broke through his thoughts as she came up behind him, her swollen belly pressed into his side as she put her arms around him.

He smiled down at her, taking in her delicate features. Golden spun hair, tied up in her usual odangos, innocent, yet piercing blue eyes and angelic face. She was a tiny little thing, even at 7 months pregnant. She barely reached his chin. "I'm alright, Usako. I'm just a little worried about Makoto; her anniversary is coming up this week," he admitted quietly.

Usagi's eyes darkened slightly. He seemed to be worried about Makoto more and more often lately. "I see… is that why you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" she asked quietly.

Mamoru sighed and ran his hand through his jet black hair. His relationship with Makoto was something that Usagi could never seem to understand, not that he could fault her for that. "Usako, we have to look out for her… I have to look out for her. You know that," he said gently, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head.

Thunder rumbled again in the distance, causing Usagi to shudder slightly. Mamoru laughed softly. "Still afraid of the thunder, even after all this time?" he teased gently, causing his sapphire eyes to twinkle with mirth. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him in reply making him laugh harder. "Go on inside, I'll be there in a bit." She nodded and went up on her toes to give him a quick kiss before disappearing back into the apartment they shared.

He smiled to himself and turned back to the storm, watching a few minutes longer. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind and rain swirl around him and breathed in the clean scent that always accompanied a fresh rain. A soft buzzing broke his spell, and he pulled his phone from his pocket. A new message from Mako.

_Help_

For a moment, he stared blankly at the small device, struggling to register what the short message could mean. The next he was in motion, grabbing a coat and his shoes and heading out of the apartment, calling to Usagi that he'd be back as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2... I highly doubt I'll be able to keep up this pace for updates, but I had some time today so I figured why not. Please R/R!

**Chapter 2**

Makoto sat on her couch, head in her hands. No matter what she did the tears wouldn't stop. _You're better than this_, she told herself. _You need to stop crying_. She looked down at her hands, sparks dancing between her fingers. She was a warrior, and a strong one at that; how could she let some drunk idiot beat her like that, and in her own home, no less.

She sighed and leaned back against the couch. She shouldn't have texted Mamoru for help; he'd only worry more. She pulled out her phone and started to write a new message telling him that she was ok when she heard a key slide into the door lock. A moment later the door opened, revealing a soaking wet Mamoru.

"Mako, what the hell happened?" Out of habit, he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes in the doorway. A moment later he was sitting next to her, dripping hair and all.

Instinctively, she turned away to try and hide her face. "It's nothing. I shouldn't have texted you in the first place."

He gently took her chin and turned her face toward his. "It's not nothing and you know it. Let me have a look," he said gently. The damage was fairly extensive; a broken nose with the bruising and dried blood to prove it, swelling and bruising around her left eye and a split lip. Finally, sapphire met emerald.

She saw the sadness in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Mamoru," Makoto said quietly. "I lost a fight. A fight I had no business losing."

"A fight with who?" Mamoru's question as met with silence and sad eyes. "Mako," he started, gentler this time, "what happened?" More silence. "Mako, tell me, please." Tears this time, but no answer. He sighed and decided to take a different approach. "You've known me for how long? You know how stubborn I can be, you reminded me every day when we were kids."

Makoto laughed in spite of herself, carefully wiping her cheeks free of the tears that had managed to slip despite her best efforts to hide them. "I'll take that for now," he grinned, pushed off the couch and headed toward the kitchen, returning a few moments later with ice wrapped in a towel. Carefully, he placed it against the left side of her face.

Makoto winced as the cold met the bruise then settled against it as Mamoru took her hand and placed it over the towel to hold it in place. "Now will you tell me what happened, please?"

She sighed. "Kenji was drunk and screaming in the hall as I was leaving for work." She turned away again as she continued, "I opened the door to confront him, but he pushed it in at me and it hit me hard in the face." Mamoru noticed the sparks at her fingertips as she continued with her story but remained quiet. Her voice grew angry as she finished, "I tripped and lost my balance; before I knew it I'd blacked out," the sparks grew angrier, "when I woke up, he was gone, and I…" her voice trailed off, sadness taking hold now. Mamoru noticed the sparks seemed to dampen and took her free hand in his. "I didn't know who else to call," she finished quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

The storm still rumbling outside grew darker and more violent as the Earth prince felt anger well up inside him. "I didn't realize he was still bothering you, Mako." Mamoru stood quickly, "I'm going to stay on the couch tonight; you've got a concussion and shouldn't be alone," he announced as he walked toward the kitchen again. Makoto sighed; she didn't need to look outside to see how angry Mamoru was at what she'd told him. "I'm going to call Usako and let her know what's going on."

Panic hit her and she dropped the ice before he finished speaking. "Wait!" she was at his side clinging to his arm before he had his phone out of his pocket. "Please, Mamoru, you can't tell Usagi. Tell her anything else; tell her that I was training and got a concussion, anything else but what I told you." This time pleading emerald met stunned sapphire. "Please…" her voice trailed off. "Please, Mamoru… I'm her guardian. She can't think I'm so weak I can't handle an ex-boyfriend," Makoto's voice cracked and the stronghold on her emotions disintegrated. Tears were flowing freely now; she started shaking and her knees buckled.

Mamoru caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her into a tight hug. Makoto was always so strong, so sure of herself that it was amazing how small she felt in his arms. "You are a lot of things, Mako," he said softly as she sobbed into his chest, "stubborn, thick-headed, sweet, sensitive, ambitious, an amazing chef, a fierce friend," he pulled away slightly so that he could look her in the face, "but one thing you are most certainly not is weak." She tried to look away. "Hey look at me. I'm serious. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met in my life." She barely nodded; before she could protest he guided her back to the couch and sat her down. "I'm going to call Usako. Keep the ice on your eye. I'll be back in a minute."

"Grab a towel too, Mamoru!" Makoto called as he disappeared down the hall, "you're dripping all over my clean house!"

Mamoru stopped in front of the linen closet and laughed in spite of himself as he dialed the number to his wife's cell phone. The world could be crashing down around her and Makoto would still be worried about how clean her apartment was. Usagi answered after one ring.

"Mamo-chan? Where are you? You weren't supposed to be on call tonight!"

_Not a good start_, he thought to himself as he grabbed a towel. "Hey Usako. I'm sorry I ran out so fast. Mako had a training accident and needed some medical attention." He frowned as he lied to his wife. Lying was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew if he told her what really happened and Makoto found out, she'd totally withdraw and wouldn't talk to anyone. Eventually he'd figure out how to tell Usagi what was really going on without alienating Makoto further.

Silence. Damn he was a terrible liar. "Is she okay?" Usagi asked slowly. "Why didn't she call Ami?"

"She'll be fine, just has a mild concussion," finally something he could be truthful about, "and I'm sure she figured Ami was busy with Jed or the kids."

"I'm glad she's okay." More silence. He could picture his tiny princess, clicking her nails against the counter as she talked to him. "When will you be home? We were supposed to be going to dinner, remember?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart… I have to stay here on the couch tonight. She can't be alone."

Silence again. How could she say so much without saying a single word? "Rain check on dinner? I'll cook your favorite tomorrow night. Just you and me."

"How about if I bring dinner to you both tonight?"

Mamoru brightened, "That's a great idea! I'd love that, Usako." He paused a moment. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." Usagi's voice seemed brighter than it had during the entire conversation. Mamoru smiled, things were going to be okay between them. "Alright! I'll see you guys in 15! Tell Mako that I'm happy she's ok!"

Mamoru hung up and wrapped the towel around his neck as he started back to the living room where he'd left Makoto. "Hey Mako!" he called as he rounded the corner back into an empty living room. "Mako…?" he looked around confused. A loud crash followed by swearing came from the kitchen, giving away her location. Mamoru shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen opening and leaned against the wall. "What are you doing?"

Makoto was shoving pots back in the cabinet next to her stove. "I'm cooking dinner. What does it look like I'm doing?" she shot back.

"Well stop it. Go get changed; Usako is on her way with dinner for all of us."

"What? Mamoru she can't see me like this!" Makoto yelled again.

"Come here," he said as he motioned with his hand. She obliged and he gently placed his right hand over her nose and mouth. A warm golden glow spread out beneath his hand and slowly, her lip and nose returned to their normal shapes and sizes. He dropped his hand once he was finished. "There, now you just have the shiner. Go and get changed, she'll be here any minute." Makoto nodded and disappeared towards her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There we go... hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far - let me know what you think! All comments, critiques, etc. are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A big thank you to MoonlightLegends for being my beta reader. And, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed! It means a lot to hear that people are enjoying this little rambling of mine. Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Usagi stood at the apartment door, holding the bag of food from Crown Fruit Parlor in one hand, the other just shy of knocking, when her belly jumped. She laughed. "Shh, Chibiusa. We're going to see Daddy now," she said quietly and knocked.

Mamoru crossed the room as quickly as he could, pulling the door open to reveal his wife. "Usako," he breathed, taking the sack of food and pulling her against his chest and wrapping her up in a hug. "I love you so much."

Makoto watched Usagi and Mamoru embrace from the hallway. A pang of jealousy hit her in the pit of her stomach as she watched her first lover with his destined love. Their love story was a real life fairy tale: star-crossed lovers in a past life, reborn to find each other and fall in love all over again, destined to rule the planet with Makoto and the other guardians at their sides. She sighed and cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

Usagi pulled away from her husband. "Mako!" she exclaimed, shocked at her friend's appearance.

Makoto forced a smile as her princess approached with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine, Usagi. Really, Mamoru is overreacting."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and brought the food over to the small table situated between the kitchen and couch. "We can debate how bad it is later," he said firmly as he unpacked the food on the table. "You both need to eat."

Makoto watched as Mamoru helped his wife into a chair. Suddenly the room felt claustrophobic; she needed to be anywhere else. "I-I'm not really hungry right now," she stammered quickly, backing up toward the hallway. "I'm going to go shower. Please, don't wait for me."

Mamoru frowned. This wasn't going well. Usagi's voice broke into his thoughts, "Mamo-chan, what's really going on with Mako?"

He sighed. "She's just having a hard time right now, Usako." It wasn't a lie. "I'm the only family she has; I promised her I'd be there for her when we were kids." Here it was again, their usual argument. She could never understand the sense of responsibility he had towards Makoto. Her childhood was night and day compared to theirs.

"I don't understand why she can't talk to me or the girls-"

Mamoru cut her off, "we can talk more about it tomorrow when I get home, ok?"

Usagi nodded mutely. She knew there was more to the story. "Is she ok?" she asked softly while staring hard into Mamoru's sapphire eyes.

He couldn't lie and say she was. His Usako had a way of peering into his soul; she knew something was wrong the minute she stepped into Mako's apartment. He wouldn't be able to keep her secret for long. "She will be," he promised and prayed it wasn't an unintentional lie.

Usagi nodded and picked at the food on her plate. "I'm making things worse, aren't I?"

"Mako's a very private person, Usako."

Another nod, more food pushing, and then a bright smile. Usagi had an idea. "Mamo-chan, is your old friend still coming into town this weekend?" she asked excitedly.

Mamoru was confused. "Yes… Shinozaki's supposed to be in Tokyo for a few weeks," he answered slowly. _I hope she's not thinking what I think she's thinking_.

Usagi was nearly bouncing in her chair. "What if we arrange a little date with him and Mako? He's single, right? Maybe a date would be just the thing to cheer her up!" She grinned broadly.

_Damn it._"Usako, I'm not even sure if he's single anymore." That was almost a lie; he was pretty sure Shinozaki wasn't seeing anyone, but hey, things could have changed over the last few weeks. The truth was his friend's visit wasn't exactly a social call.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "oh come on, Mamo-chan! What's the worst that could happen?"

Mamoru chucked to himself. _Famous last words…_ "We'll see, ok? I'll ask him when I see him." Usagi beamed. Gods but he loved that woman, and he'd do almost anything to see her smile like that. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Makoto woke in a cold sweat, heart racing. Nightmares were nothing new to her, particularly around this time of the year. She took a deep breath and looked over at the clock on her nightstand. <em>6:45; Mamoru will be up by now, <em>she thought to herself as she got out of bed and grabbed the sweatshirt she left on the corner of her vanity. She took a quick glance in the mirror; the reflection wasn't exactly kind. Her hair was knotted and matted from going to bed while it was still wet, the bruise that surrounded her left eye was a deep purple and had spread to her cheek, and both her eyes were red-rimmed and glossy from all the crying she'd done overnight. _You go girl, _she thought bitterly as she pinned her unruly hair into a messy, but functional bun. Sighing, she left her room and headed toward the kitchen.

Sure enough, her stubborn friend was sitting on the couch watching the news while drinking a cup of coffee, the blankets he'd found folded neatly on the cushion beside him. "You're the most predictable human being on the face of the planet," Makoto teased as she walked over and sat down next to him.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow in response as he sipped his coffee. "Well good morning to you too, sunshine," he taunted back. His expression softened. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," was the terse response as Makoto crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't need to stay here, you know."

Mamoru groaned inwardly. "Yeah, Mako. I know." _And I don't want to fight about it_, he added mentally. "Your eye should start to heal the next few days," he offered.

Makoto snorted and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Doctor Chiba," she retorted sarcastically. Immediately, she felt bad for what she said. She knew he really did have the best intentions, and if somehow the roles had been reversed, she would have done the same for him. "Sorry," she added quietly.

_Enough of this_, he thought. "Alright, that's it!" he announced, standing up. "No more moping. I'm going to take you out to breakfast, just like old times." Makoto opened her mouth to protest, but Mamoru cut her off. "Go on, go get dressed. I know you can cover most of that up. It's my treat."

Makoto smiled, an actual, genuine smile. _He's right_, she said to herself as she stood. "Thank you, Mamoru." She pulled him into a tight hug. "I really am lucky to have you as a friend," she whispered in his ear and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Twenty minutes later, Mamoru and Makoto were sitting at the bar in Fruits Parlour Crown, talking and laughing, just like they had so many years ago.

"This isn't something I've seen in a very long time!" Furuhata Motoki said with a smile as he brought over a cup of coffee for Mamoru and tea for Makoto. Makoto laughed. A real laugh. Mamoru smiled involuntarily. She really was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Miyake Shinozaki exited the cab in front of Fruits. It was one of his favorite places when he lived in Tokyo; since he'd arrived a few days early, he figured he had some time for nostalgia. As he walked through the double doors, he saw a sight he never thought he'd see: his best childhood friend sitting at the bar laughing with the girl that he'd always been interested in but never knew it.<p>

Makoto looked over at the doors. A tall, handsome man with chestnut hair entered the small café and her breath caught in her throat. She recognized him instantly. "Miyake?" she whispered, catching Mamoru's attention.

Shinozaki couldn't help but smile when he realized he'd caught Makoto's eye. Maybe this trip would be more interesting than he thought.

* * *

><p>There we go! Please read and review! Thanks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far - it really means a lot to know that people are enjoying the story so far!

To answer a common question - yes, Makoto and Mamoru dated before he met Usagi here; I promise I'll go into it soon :)

Thanks to **MoonlightLegends** for beta reading again! Your input helps a ton.

Also, this chapter has a bit of violence to it; so you've been warned!

Enough notes, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Mamoru looked at his old friend as he approached as if he would take stock of a new patient. He looked good, healthy even. _Maybe it's not as bad as I thought_, he wondered to himself. "Shinozaki," he greeted his friend with a warm smile, "welcome back! I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a few more days."

Shinozaki grinned, "Hey, Mamoru," he said as he extended his hand. Mamoru balked for a moment and then returned the handshake. Shinozaki laughed at his reaction, "Sorry! I guess I've been in the US longer than I thought. I figured I'd catch and earlier flight and have some fun before getting down to business."

Mamoru nodded. "You look good, Shinozaki."

_And I'm already at the doctor's office_, Shinozaki thought to himself, while continuing on the small talk. His blue eyes wandered over to the girl chatting with the man behind the counter. She'd changed since he saw her last; she was more beautiful than he'd remembered, in fact. But something was just… off. Suddenly, he felt like there was something nagging at the back of his mind; something important he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting.

Makoto stood and said her goodbyes to Motoki. "Kino!" he said quickly, interrupting Mamoru mid-sentence without realizing it. He moved to intercept her before she could move past.

Makoto blinked a few times in surprise. She didn't think he'd even known she was alive. "Yes?"

Shinozaki swallowed hard, suddenly he was all nerves. "Could I walk you home?" he asked carefully. "I'd love to catch up a bit."

Makoto looked back at Mamoru; he wore the same look of befuddled surprise as she. She shrugged, "Sure, if you like."

Shinozaki grinned. "I'll give you a call later, Mamoru! I still need to meet that wife of yours!" he called as he and Makoto walked out of the café.

Mamoru turned to Motoki, completely confused. "What just happened?" he wondered aloud.

Motoki just chucked and shrugged. "Hey, they're your friends." He quickly took Makoto's abandoned tea and headed off to check on his other customers.

Makoto and Shinozaki walked in near silence for a few minutes. Makoto decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Miyake, you-"

Shinozaki cut her off, "You can call me Shinozaki you know," he offered quickly.

Makoto gave a small smile, "Ok then, Shinozaki. You don't have to keep me company. I'm not sure what Mamoru told you, but-"

Shinozaki stopped her, gently taking her hand and looking her in the eye. "He didn't tell me anything; I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight."

Makoto was momentarily stunned. All she could think about was how familiar his hand felt against her skin. Something nudged at the back of her mind; for a moment she felt electricity prick her fingertips._ Why shouldn't I go to dinner with him?_ she asked herself, forcing the odd feeling from her mind. "Would it be alright if I asked Usagi and Mamoru to join us?"

"Sure." They started walking again and he smiled. He realized that he was still holding her hand. "I was thinking we could go to 'Vine'; I've heard great things about it."

Makoto smiled to herself as they neared the entrance to the cemetery. She decided not to tell him that she was the executive chef there. "You think we'll be able to get a table on such short notice? It is a Saturday." She stopped at the gate and he dropped her hand.

Shinozaki looked around, confused. "I thought you were heading home?"

"I was hoping to stop and visit my parents for a minute. Are you okay waiting?"

He smiled sadly and nodded, the realization hitting him over the head as she walked down a path toward her parents' graves. He knew that her parents died when she was little; she'd ended up in the same home as Mamoru. But unlike his best friend, she remembered everything that happened, and he always seemed to forget that.

A wave of fatigue and nausea washed over him. _Damnit_, he thought to himself. He made his way to a bench a few feet away and sat down with his head in his hands. _Maybe I should see if Mamoru can do a once-over before my appointment Monday_. He focused on deep breaths, willing the nausea to pass, when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Shinozaki? Are you alright?"

He snapped his head up and answered reflexively, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little jet lagged." He found her sitting next to him, obvious concern in her emerald eyes, and noticed she had been crying. He narrowed his eyes and focused on what looked like a bruise around her left eye. "What's this?" he asked quietly, gently touching her face with his hand.

She pulled back and turned away quickly, "It's nothing. I'm a klutz and walked into a door the other day," she lied quickly, kicking herself mentally for not coming up with something better and stood up. "We should get going, especially if you want to take me to dinner," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked into his home found his wife chatting away on the phone. She flashed him a smile and waved before continuing her conversation. "That sounds great, Mako!" he heard her say. "We'd love to join you and Shinozaki for dinner tonight at Vine."<p>

Mamoru arched a brow as he grabbed a drink from the refrigerator. He really hoped nothing bad came from this; he wasn't sure Makoto could survive another loss.

"5:30 at your place? Do you think you could maaaaybe make those rice ball things?" Usagi asked excitedly. There was a short pause, followed by a happy shout.

Mamoru smiled as he watched his wife be so animated with excitement. She was such a happy, carefree person; his exact opposite.

Usagi was suddenly serious, chewing on her finger as she listened to whatever it was Makoto was saying. "I understand, Mako." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "No matter what's going on, you can talk to either of us, you know that, right?" She smiled a little.

Mamoru closed his eyes and leaned back against the counter. _Please let Mako be telling Usako the truth about yesterday_, he prayed silently.

Usagi hung up the phone and walked toward her husband. He was lost in his thoughts, leaning back against their kitchen counter. She studied his face, strong and handsome, and every bit as regal as the crowned prince of Earth should be. A healthy bit of stubble had appeared on his face since she saw him last. She wrapped her arms around his waist, went up on her toes and kissed him softly on his lips. "Hey, Mamo-chan."

He opened his eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. She'd lost track of how many times she'd lost herself in his deep, sapphire eyes. Mamoru was not one to show his emotions, except for his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Hello my beautiful Usako," he whispered into her ear. "I hear we have some plans tonight?"

Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "We are meeting at Mako's house at 5:30 and then we're going to dinner," she said with a smile, "apparently Shinozaki asked her out!" Mamoru couldn't help it, her excitement was infectious, so he laughed.

Usagi looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining. "It was good you took care of her last night, wasn't it?" she asked quietly. Mamoru nodded. "It wasn't something with training, was it?" He was silent, which told her everything she needed to know.

Mamoru kissed her softly. "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"

* * *

><p>Makoto hummed happily to herself as she moved about her small kitchen. It wasn't her dream kitchen by any means, but it was her favorite part of her small two-bedroom apartment. The past few hours she'd made Usagi's favorite rice balls, and her favorite chocolate cake. Not exactly appetizers, but it was food that she thought everyone would enjoy. And who knew, maybe they'd come by for dessert after dinner.<p>

She glanced at the clock: 5:00. _Thirty minutes until showtime,_ she thought to herself. _I guess it's time to make sure everything's presentable!_ She untied her pale green apron, hanging it back up on the hook by the doorway to the dining area and grabbed the cake platter. The table was meticulously set, the cake being the centerpiece. She smiled. Everything was perfect.

Quickly she ducked into her bathroom and checked the reflection. No flour, batter or icing anywhere on her – a good start. She wore he hair loose instead of her normal ponytail; it fell in layered waves past her shoulders. Her dress was one of her favorites: a simple blue cocktail dress with cap sleeves, tight bodice and an A-line skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. She loved the way it showed off her well-toned legs. A pair of nude colored pumps sat next to the door. She wore her usual rose earrings, completing the simple jewelry selection with a thin gold chain that held her parents' wedding rings and her mother's gold watch.

She smiled at her reflection – this was going to be a good night. She could feel it. She found herself truly excited to see Shinozaki again, a feeling she hadn't had since she dated Mamoru all those years ago. Something about him felt so familiar; it almost felt like the random, fleeting memories of the Silver Millennium. _Maybe…_ she started to let her mind wander, perhaps she'd found her other half like the other girls had. _Don't be ridiculous. He just seems familiar because he was friends with Mamoru when you were kids,_ she told herself, shaking her head.

Knocking snapped her out of her thoughts; she glanced at her watch: 5:15. _Must be Mamoru and Usagi… maybe he got her out early because of those rice balls!_ she laughed to herself and called, "Come in!" as she made her way back toward the living room.

She stopped dead in her tracks, ice in her veins when she saw who it was coming through the door. Kenji stood next to her dining table, cutting into the cake she'd worked on all afternoon. He looked her over slowly, licking his lips and letting out a low whistle. "Well, well, Makoto," he said as he leered, "decided to dress up for me today, eh?"

Makoto felt disgusting for a moment, her fear turning quickly to anger. The next thing she knew, electricity crackled in her hands and she'd moved to confront him. "Get out of here, Kenji," she ordered, reaching for the cake. "I've told you before. I don't want you around here anymore."

Anger flashed across Kenji's face. Before she could react, he stabbed the cake knife deep in Makoto's side. "Little bitch," he growled, pushing the knife in as deep as possible. "Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that."

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise and pain. Instinctively she clutched at the knife and stumbled backwards, tripping over a chair. Her head snapped back as she hit the hardwood floor, causing her vision to blur. She gasped for air and struggled to roll over to her hands and knees. _Move forward_, she commanded herself. Before she could connect her brain to her limbs, Kenji's foot connected with her abdomen. The wind rushed out of her lungs again, sending her back to the floor. She let out a strangled cry in spite of herself. She looked back to see him unbuckling his pants.

_No_! her mind screamed, electricity once more buzzing around her as her fear and anger grew and mixed. This was not happening to her again. She would not suffer this too. Hands grabbed her hips, and the electricity shot from her body into her assailant, who fell limply to the floor with a loud thud.

Her whole body was shaking: fear, adrenaline and anger all flowing through her. She struggled back to her hands and knees, focusing on breathing and crawling. She needed to get to her phone.

* * *

><p>Shinozaki slowly made his way down the hall, a small bunch of flowers in one hand. It had been a long time since he had been this nervous for a date. A pit formed in his stomach as he approached Makoto's door; something didn't feel right. <em>You're just nervous<em> he said to himself, shaking the feeling off. He heard a loud noise as he reached up to knock. "Kino?" he called.

No answer. He noticed the door was slightly ajar.

"Kino? Are you okay?" The pit in his stomach grew larger. Something was definitely wrong. He pushed the door open to find Makoto sprawled on her stomach in the middle of the floor, blood dripping down her left side as she struggled to her knees. He was at her side in seconds, taking note of the still figure crumpled by her feet. It looked to him like all the blood was hers. "Kino, stop moving," he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.'

"No!" she cried sharply, wheezing as she struggled to catch her breath. "Don't –don't touch me. I-I don't want," more wheezing, "want to hurt you." Electricity crackled in her ears as she struggled to control her body and emotions. She needed Mamoru and Usagi.

Shinozaki glanced at his watch: 5:25. The Chibas should be there soon, he just hoped it would be soon enough.

Makoto floated in and out of consciousness. She heard Shinozaki beside her in bits and pieces. "…need ambulance and police…" caught her attention. She tried to tell him she just needed Mamoru to help her, but she couldn't stop coughing. Something warm was filling her throat and mouth.

Shinozaki watched helplessly as Makoto coughed, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She was starting to pass out. "No, no , no, no, Kino," he said softly, rolling her to her side despite her silent protests. "Come on now, stay with me. Stay awake," he commanded gently. His eyes wandered to the silver handle jutting from her side; blood was steadily seeping from the wound.

"What the hell?!" Mamoru's voice was joined by his wife's cry.

"Mako!"" Usagi cried, panic evident in her voice.

Shinozaki looked up at his friend helplessly. "I have no idea; I found her like this," he explained quickly. "Paramedics should be here-"

"Let me see," Mamoru cut him off, voice calm, but stern. He could hear the electric hum around his friend's body, and couldn't believe that Shinozaki touched her and was still standing.

The knife was deep in her flesh, and had probably nicked her lung based on her labored breathing, he ascertained quickly. Thankfully, Shinozaki hadn't touched the knife; it was probably the only reason she was still alive. "Shit," he swore under his breath. "One of you grab a clean towel from the kitchen."

Usagi stood rooted to the floor, clearly in shock. Shinozaki leapt to his feet to find the towel.

"Mamo-chan, is she…" Usagi started shakily.

"Not now, Usako."

Makoto was mumbling something. "Hey, Mako," he said gently, rolling her onto her back again. Her eyes fluttered. "Mako, come on, can you hear me?" This time he rolled a fist into her sternum.

Pain. Makoto forced her eyes opened and they slowly focused on Mamoru's face. "Ma-mamo-" she coughed again.

He smiled sadly. "Hey, you're okay," he said gently, trying to convince himself as much as her. Shinozaki returned and handed him the requested towel. "This is going to hurt," he warned and pressed the towel hard around the knife still stuck in her side.

Makoto cried out, and Shinozaki dropped to his knees beside her, grabbing her hand. "You're okay now," he promised her over and over.

Less than a moment later the small apartment was suddenly flooded with people. Mamoru insisted he stay with Makoto as they took her off in the ambulance, leaving Shinozaki and Usagi with the police.

* * *

><p>That's it for now - I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within a week or so, worklife permitting.

Please read & review - it means a ton!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's been following/reading/reviewing this story so far! I am glad to hear you're enjoying it :) I've been struggling with where to end this chapter... hopefully you guys like it!

As always, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Shinozaki sat in a hard plastic chair, his head in his hands. He could hear Usagi sniffling quietly next to him.

He sat up and put a hand on the small woman's shoulder. "It's alright, Chiba," he said softly, trying to comfort her with his words, not really knowing what to say. "Mamoru will make sure she's okay."

Usagi wiped her eyes and nodded, forcing a smile. "You can call me Usagi, you know."

"Then call me Shinozaki."

Usagi nodded and was quiet, lost in her thoughts.

"What are you having?" he asked, nodding toward her swollen belly.

Usagi smiled, a real smile. "A girl." Shinozaki smiled back, a twinge of jealousy hitting him. A family, children… these were things he'd most likely never have. After a few more moments of silence, Usagi spoke again. "Hey, Shinozaki, why are you so interested in Makoto?"

Shinozaki sighed; he couldn't really answer this truthfully. _Well, Usagi, she reminds me of this angel I've been dreaming about a year. Oh and the best oncologist in the US told me I've got two years to live if I'm lucky, so hey, why not?_ he thought bitterly. Instead, he said, "I'm not really sure, but I can't leave her alone like this...it wouldn't be right."

Usagi nodded. There was something he wasn't saying, but she didn't think she should press. "Mako and Mamoru are really close," she said quietly.

Shinozaki nodded, detecting a bit of bitterness in her voice. "I know. How did you and Mamoru meet?"

Usagi chuckled. "Through Mako… she and I became friends at school and she introduced me to Mamoru." _But Endymion and I have known each other for millennia_, she added mentally, almost to make her feel better. To an outsider, she was the other woman.

Shinozaki narrowed his eyes. "Weren't they dating?" he asked without thinking, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that."

Usagi nodded, "It's okay… it wasn't planned," Usagi answered quietly, "things just… happened." _Like destiny, remembering our past lives as star-crossed lovers, et cetera..._ she finished smugly in her head. "Mako, Mamo-chan and I are all still pretty close."

Shinozaki nodded solemnly, "I remember when it happened; Mamoru called me, giddy as I've ever heard him, telling me all about his dream girl." He smiled. "I'm glad I finally got to meet her." He paused a moment, deciding what to say next, "I'm also glad to see you all stayed friends."

Usagi smiled back. "Yes, and I'm glad that Mako is still close with Mamoru. I know they have a lot in common, and it's good she has someone to talk to who really understands how she grew up," she replied quietly. "Honestly, I hope Mako meets someone who she can be happy with."

There was definitely something going on there. _Maybe Usagi and Kino aren't as close as they seem?_ he wondered to himself, _Mamoru maintains a close friendship with his ex, but marries the other woman. How does that even work? What was he thinking? _Outwardly he smiled, "Me too. She seems like a great girl. I feel like I've known her-"

"Hey," Mamoru interrupted their conversation and sat down in the chair next to Usagi. She and Shinozaki were frozen, staring at him wide eyed, waiting to hear what had happened. Mamoru rubbed his face with his hands, exhausted in every way possible. "She's stable for now."

Shinozaki let out the breath he'd been holding without realizing it. "That's good news."

Mamoru nodded slightly, "A lot depends on how she does tonight. She lost a lot of blood and there was quite a bit of damage that had to be repaired." Usagi felt tears roll down her face; Mamoru pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay, Usako," he whispered so only she could hear. "I won't let Mako die, I promise. I healed as much as I could without making it obvious. She's going to be fine." Usagi pulled away and nodded.

Usagi pulled away and nodded. "I need to tell the girls," she started, "they'll want to come see her."

Mamoru shook his head, "Wait until she's awake. I don't know what she'll want to tell them." Usagi nodded. "Come on, let me get you home. It's getting late."

"I'll stay here with Kino," Shinozaki offered, "she shouldn't be alone."

* * *

><p>"<em>Princess."<em>

_She turned toward the voice and smiled. "Captain." The man had dropped to one knee, bowing his head. He looked up at her, his thick chestnut hair falling across his bright blue eyes. "You may stand, Captain."_

_He rose to his normal height, a few inches taller than she; a rare occurrence to which she hadn't quite become fully accustomed. She looked up into his eyes, drinking in his strong features. His square jaw hinted at his father's lineage, giving him a regal quality. He wore Jovian armor, having pledged his life to her kingdom as the captain of her royal guard. A dark green cloak was draped over his left shoulder, held in place by a small silver bolt shaped pin, denoting his rank. The only outward sign of his Terran heritage was the sword at his left hip; an expertly crafted weapon with a silver hilt that had belonged to his father._

"_I have a gift for you," he said quietly, pulling a small wooden box from the pouch on his right hip and held it out for her. The princess' eyes widened as she took the box. He smiled. "Go on, open it."_

_Her hands trembled slightly as she removed the lid. Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Evander," she gasped. Sitting on a bed of pale green satin were a pair of pink rose stud earrings. "They're exquisite…"_

_Evander smiled wider. "They belonged to my mother," he explained softly, moving closer to her. "Look on the backings."_

_She turned the earrings over. Engraved in tiny script on one was 'Forever yours' and 'Evander' on the other. Tears welled in her emerald eyes, guilt and sorrow filling her heart. "Evander…" her voice trailed off. I should have told him sooner, she scolded herself. "I-I can't accept these," she said sadly._

_Her captain's smile faltered. "My mother told me to give these to the woman I married, Angel." _

_Her heart shattered. This was his proposal. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. "Evander, my father arranged a marriage with a Terran general," she confessed, her voice nearly a whisper. _

_Evander looked as though he'd just been sucker-punched. "But the treaty-"_

_The princess shook her head. "Never depended on our marriage… remember?" _

_He set his jaw. "I will speak to my cousin. He will be able to explain to my uncle"-_

"_Endymion knows, Evander. He was here when Father made the agreement." She looked away, unable to look him in the eye anymore. She continued, "I am to wed one of his advisors, a general Nephrite. The other guardians are to marry the other three. It is thought an alliance of this magnitude would help quell the unrest in Terra- a show of mutual allegiance with the Silver Millennium," she finished quietly._

_Evander was silent, his heart completely broken. Had he not insisted on this treaty, on becoming the captain of her guard, he would still hold one of his cousin's advisory roles. Regret immediately filled his heart. He knew Nephrite to be a capable soldier, one his cousin trusted completely. At least his angel would be cared for the way she deserved._

_She quietly replaced the lid to the box and handed it back to Evander. "Evander, you should keep these for when you marry," she said as gently as she could._

_Anger and jealousy flashed in his cerulean eyes. "I won't marry, Angel. Keep these as a wedding gift; they're yours now." He shoved the box back into her hands. Her tears were overflowing now. His anger faded, only sadness remaining at the sight of his beloved in so much pain. He softened his voice, "Please wear these and remember that I will always love only you, and that I wish you happiness." _

_She could only nod. A single tear fell down his strong face. "I will wear them always, Evander," she promised._

* * *

><p>Shinozaki pulled the typical uncomfortable hospital chair close to Makoto's bedside, settling down for what was sure to be a long night. She whimpered in her sleep, furrowing her brow. Frowning, he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. "Shhh, it's alright. You're safe now."<p>

Tears slid down her cheeks. "Evander…" her voice was barely a whisper.

Shinozaki put his free hand against her forehead; she didn't have a fever. A_ bad dream_? he wondered . "Kino, it's alright. You're safe. You're not alone; I'll be here when you wake up," he promised her quietly. And he meant it. He would stay there as long as she needed him.

Her face relaxed and she settled. She looked like a sleeping angel to him, her curly auburn hair pooled around her head. He scowled as he took note of the bruises on her face, the ones she'd been hiding with makeup when he ran into her at Fruits.

He couldn't believe how much she resembled the angel in his dreams; the same hair, the same eyes, the same nose, the same melodious voice… Shinozaki sighed and shook his head. He really was starting to lose it. _Dreams are just dreams_, he scolded himself, _and you're looking for anything to distract you. It wouldn't be fair to this poor girl to get involved with her anyway._

He sighed and sat back in his chair again, keeping her hand in his and settled in for the night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Endymion, for the life of me, I do not understand why you care what the Jovian princess thinks," the young duke groaned to his cousin, straightening his armor as they waited in the Terran rose gardens. The two men looked the part of cousins; they were the same height and wore the same style armor, Endymion's a bit more intricate, accented with gold, in contrast with his cousin's accents of emerald and jade. Where the prince had the darkest ebony hair and deep sapphire eyes following the men in their line, his cousin favored his aunt, with deep chestnut hair and lighter blue, cerulean eyes.<em>

_Endymion rolled his eyes, "She is one of Serenity's guardians. The strongest and most fearsome of them, in fact. If she were to be against our relationship-" he stopped mid-sentence, catching sight of the Jovian princess rounding the corner and heading their way. "Never mind, she is here." _

_The duke looked up, catching a glance of the infamously intimidating princess from Jupiter. His mother had told him stories of the legendary Jovian warriors, following their kings and queens into battle. The crown princess had been selected as a guardian to the Moon princess, Serenity, which according to his mother was the mark of a true warrior. _

_She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She approached the duke and his cousin with long, graceful strides, the soft pink silk of her modest gown billowing behind her as she floated toward them. Her hair shone in the sunlight, auburn curls pulled back, intricately braided and pinned up on top of her head. An electric aura crackled around her as she came to a stop in front of them, her stunning emerald eyes burning with anger. "Prince Endymion," she said coolly._

"_Princess Juno," Endymion returned the curt greeting, giving a small bow. "May I present my cousin, the Duke of Hokubei." The duke followed his cousin's lead and bowed as well, keeping his eyes on the Jovian beauty in front of him._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness," he replied with a slight grin as he turned back upright. _

_Juno's eyes flicked toward him momentarily, and then trained back on his cousin. "Endymion, I only honored your request for a meeting because you said it dealt with the princess."_

_Endymion nodded. "Juno, I realize you are not happy with the relationship your princess and I-" _

"_I disapprove of it. Serenity should not be sneaking around with a Terran prince." Juno narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Endymion looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him. The duke had never seen his cousin so intimidated, by a woman no less. "That being said, I understand Serenity is deeply in love with you, and we must come to an understanding if this is to work." _

_Endymion's sapphire eyes widened in surprise, "You are willing to help us?"_

_Juno sighed. She didn't want to help the two of them sneak around, but she knew if she didn't, her princess would sneak around on her own, without the guardians to ensure her safety. "Even though I disagree with my Princess' choice, I must ensure her safety," she paused a moment, then finished so quietly only she could hear, "and this is the happiest I have ever seen her." _

_The duke looked at his cousin, who had a dumbfounded smile plastered on his face. He rolled his eyes; his cousin was too far gone for his own good. "With all due respect, your Highness, I am just as concerned for my cousin's safety as you are for that of your princess." _

_Juno's emerald eyes smoldered and narrowed on the duke. "Then we agree," she said curtly. _

_The three began their negotiations, settling on a routine so that the prince and princess could continue their secret courtship while still having a guardian in place in the event something went wrong._

_Endymion sighed as the accord was reached and Juno turned to take her leave. "Thank you, Princess," he said, bowing low. The duke followed suit. "I shall see you in a few days."_

_Juno nodded and curtsied slightly before disappearing back around same corner from where she appeared. The duke turned to his cousin with warmth in his eyes. "Endymion, I must see her again." _

_Endymion was confused; could his cousin actually be interested in the cold Jovian princess? "She is Jovian," he said simply._

"_And I am half-Jovian," the duke countered._

"_And half-Terran. And it is not known your mother is Jovian. It cannot be."_

* * *

><p>Shinozaki moved with a start, Mamoru's hand on his shoulder waking him from his dream. "Hey, Mamoru," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He'd had the same exact dream two nights in a row now. He usually didn't remember much when he woke, but this time was different.<p>

"Hey, how is she?" he asked, pulling a chair next to his friend. Shinozaki looked exhausted; he was still wearing the same clothes from two days ago when all hell had broken loose. "How are you?"

Shinozaki shrugged, "The same, really. She has dreams and mumbles, but hasn't actually woken up." He looked over at Makoto, her face serene and angelic, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "She keeps mumbling the name Evander." _Which seems incredibly familiar but I can't for the life of me figure out why,_ he added to himself.

_Evander? Why do I feel like I know someone by that name, _Mamoru thought as he nodded. "Your appointment is today, right?" He took stock of his friend. Shinozaki was looking gaunt and pale, with heavy bags under his eyes. It didn't look like he'd gotten any sleep at all. He handed Shinozaki a set of clean scrubs and a toothbrush.

Shinozaki accepted the clothes with a slight nod. "Yes, it's supposed to be today," he groaned, "but I think I'm going to reschedule it for later in the week." He glanced back at Makoto. "I promised her I'd be here when she woke up."

Mamoru was quiet for a few minutes. Shinozaki had been there every time he'd come to see how Makoto was doing. It worried him; he couldn't understand why his friend was so attached to Makoto so quickly. "Shinozaki, why are you still here? You barely know her."

Shinozaki looked over at his sleeping angel. Something was drawing him to her, something that he couldn't explain. He had been dreaming of her for the better part of a year. "You'll think I'm crazy, Mamoru. Crazy, or sick."

_If you only knew, Shinozaki_, he mused to himself. "Try me."

Shinozaki sighed. "I'm dawn to her, Mamoru. She reminds me of this girl I keep seeing when I dream," he confessed softly. "I know that sounds crazy, but I can't help but feel like I have known her my whole life."

Mamoru was silent for a long while. It wasn't crazy. It wasn't crazy at all. In fact, that was how he felt with Usagi. He suspected there may have been something between the two of them from the time of the Silver Millennium, but couldn't put his finger on why. He'd been getting glimpses of his own memories recently, but was unsure of the meaning. "You can't put your appointment off, Shinozaki; it's the whole reason you came to Tokyo in the first place. Dr. Mizuno is on the 3rd floor. I will stay with Mako while you're away."

Shinozaki stood, nodded and headed toward the door of the small room. Mamoru was right; he had to get this over with. "Take a shower first, Shinozaki!" Mamoru called behind him.

* * *

><p>Shinozaki stood in front of the oncologist's office, a complete bundle of nerves. His pulse was quick, hands sweaty. <em>Please let this be better news,<em> he prayed silently as he knocked on the door. When he came to Tokyo, he'd had his mind made up that he wouldn't do anything about the news he'd received the week before; that he'd just enjoy the last 12-18 months of his life as best he could. But after meeting Makoto and realizing she was the angel he'd been dreaming about for so long, he'd changed his mind.

A small, kind faced woman with hair so black it was nearly blue opened the door and smiled. "You must be Miyake Shinozaki."

He bowed slightly, "Yes, Dr. Mizuno. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

She nodded and waved him in, closing the door and returning to the chair behind a large, well organized desk. Shinozaki took a seat and clasped his hands tightly, his heart pounding in his ears. _Here we go_, he thought.

Dr. Mizuno looked at the young man sitting in front of the desk and her heart ached. Life truly wasn't fair at times. "Mr. Miyake, I took a look at your records," Shinozaki took in a deep breath and held it, "and I'm afraid I concur with Dr. Anderson's findings. However, I don't agree with his timetables and recommended course of action."

Shinozaki let out the breath he'd been holding and nodded. "What you do recommend?"

"I know he suggested one round of chemotherapy for four weeks, and that it would give you a 50/50 shot at maybe two to three years." Shinozaki nodded and waited with bated breath to hear what she actually thought. "However, you're young and from his assessment, in as good of health as you can be right now. I recommend we be a bit more aggressive; two to three rounds back to back over two to three months. With this course of action, I think the chances are more 70/30 that you could extend your life by four or five years."

Shinozaki set his jaw and nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. "And if I didn't do anything?" he asked quietly, wanting to know all his options.

"I agree with his assessment; twelve to eighteen months. I imagine you'd start to really feel sick after the six or eight month mark."

He nodded again and stared at his hands. Up to three months of feeling like his body was running through a meat grinder for a chance at four or five years, or six months of a full life with another six to twelve of failing health. _Decisions, decisions_, he thought bitterly. He looked back up at the doctor. "What happens if the chemo doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work, I'm afraid we're still looking at a year to a year and a half." She watched the poor man's face fall in defeat and quickly added, "We would monitor your progress weekly. If it at all looks like it isn't working, we will reevaluate immediately." She paused and added softly, "I promise I won't let you go through all of it for nothing. If it isn't working we'll stop, and I won't push you further than you want to go."

Shinozaki smiled sadly and nodded. He appreciated her candor. "Thank you, Dr. Mizuno." He stood to leave; it was a lot to think about.

She stood as well and walked him toward the door. "Of course." She started to open the door and stopped, thinking better of it. "Mr. Miyake, the decision of what to do is yours and yours alone. I encourage you to talk it over with your loved ones, but please make the decision quickly. Ideally, I'd like to start the treatment tomorrow if at all possible. You have my direct line, please call me at any time with any questions, and when you've made your decision."

Shinozaki nodded. "Thank you again, Doctor." She opened the door and he left.

* * *

><p>There you go, chapter 5.. I hope you enjoyed it :)<p>

Please pm me or leave a review and let me know what you think!

-Chita


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! I hope you're enjoying it :) As always, thank you to my beta reader, MoonlightLegends for giving this the once over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

Mamoru sat in his chair, staring out the window of the small room. It had been raining steadily for the last two days; he imagined it had something to do with whatever it was Makoto had been dreaming about. He hoped and prayed that his friend would get good news, but he was fairly certain it wouldn't be. When he shook Shinozaki's hand, he could feel the cancer flowing through his body. He sighed, wishing for the first time in his life he didn't have some of the abilities he did, and wondering if there was something he could do for his friend.

_Mamoru blinked open his eyes at the invading phone ring and looked at the caller-id, expecting to see the hospital's number. "Shinozaki?" he muttered quietly. He hadn't spoken to his old friend in months; what could he be calling about so out of the blue._

"_Do you need to go back to work, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked sleepily from her usual position, curled up against his chest. _

_He kissed her forehead. "No, Usako, but I have to take this. I'll be right back." He quickly untangled himself from the cuddly blonde and headed into the hallway to answer the call. "Hello?" _

"_Mamoru, hi, it's Shinozaki," came the reply. "I'm sorry for the time. I know it's late there." _

"_The middle of the night, actually," he mumbled back. "It's fine, what's up? Is everything okay?" Mamoru figured there had to be a good reason for the call. Shinozaki wasn't the kind of person to call in the middle of the night unless it was important. _

_The line was silent for a few moments. "I need to make a trip out to Tokyo in a few days."_

"_In a few days? I'm happy to hear that you'll be in town, but why so suddenly?"_

_More silence. Dread filled Mamoru's stomach. "I'm sick again, Mamoru. I was able to get a consultation with Dr. Mizuno at Tokyo University next Monday." _

_Mamoru sighed and rubbed his face with one hand while holding the phone in the other. He remembered when his friend had gotten sick the first time, back when they were kids. It spurred their move to the US. "I'm sorry, Shinozaki. We're here, anything you need." _

A beep on his hip broke Mamoru out of his trance. He looked down at his phone; there was a text from Usagi.

_Hey, how's Mako? Is Shinozaki still with her?_

Mamoru looked over at the sleeping girl, machines beeping steadily. _She's the same. He's at his appointment._ He looked up again. _I think I might try and heal her a bit more._

A few moments later: _Please be careful, Mamo-chan. You can't afford to get caught. Let me know how everything goes. I'll be by in a few hours to visit._

Mamoru nodded to himself. _I will, Usako. I love you. _After hitting send, he stood from his chair and moved closer to his sleeping friend. He hated seeing her so prone and helpless, and he knew she'd hate being looked at that way. After all she'd been through in her young life she was definitely the strongest person he'd ever met.

He took her hand in his, sending her strong heartbeat reverberating through his body. She was getting stronger, of that he was certain. She'd probably wake on her own soon as well, thanks to her guardian-borne accelerated healing abilities.

He found himself thinking back on old times: how they laughed and cried, grieved their losses and celebrated their successes, always together. He had been so certain that they would live out their lives together that he'd started researching engagement rings. He'd even had one picked out: a simple rose gold band with a modest couching cut emerald in the middle. Mamoru smiled in spite of himself, knowing that the two of them would have had a very happy life together, had things worked out differently.

But fate had different plans; one sunny spring afternoon, a bundle of happiness and joy exploded into their lives in the form of Tsukino Usagi. Immediately their lives had been turned completely upside down.

At first he tried to deny what was happening, burying the newly awakened voice that was telling him that he was not in love with Kino Makoto as best he could, forcing it to manifest itself in other ways: vivid dreams, wandering the streets at night looking for his princess and her Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, visions. For a time he'd thought he was going crazy, but in time he realized it was the part of his soul that had been dormant for over a thousand years, Endymion, calling out to his soulmate Serenity.

He remembered hating that name, Endymion; hating being told who he was, who he was supposed to love, that his destiny was predetermined.

Makoto had her own struggles, her destiny as the sailor guardian from Jupiter was forcing its way in to her life, just as Endymion forced his way into Mamoru's. She struggled deeply with the polarizing dichotomy of maintaining the life she'd always known, with the near innate imperative to protect Usagi, no, Princess Serenity, whenever she was in danger. He remembered hearing her crying at night when she thought he was asleep, hating that she was somehow bound by destiny to serve the woman who in this life was tearing her small family in two.

They resisted the changes as long as they could, telling themselves over and over that they wouldn't be slaves to fate. But that all came crashing down when the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou was finally released and Serenity and Endymion were fully awakened. Simply put, fate won. Mamoru and Usagi were heads over heels for each other, and Makoto accepted her place as the guardian of strength and protection by her princess' side. Quietly, he moved out of their small apartment and into the larger home that he and Usagi shared today. They all moved on.

Mamoru wouldn't completely abandon his relationship with Makoto. Throughout the years they had remained close; no matter what fate and destiny had in store for them, they were still the closest of family in this life, to Usagi's chagrin. They had been together since childhood, looking out for each other, comforting each other on their respective anniversaries, and had formed a bond that nothing, not even the cruelest of fates could destroy.

Mamoru felt a burst of uncertainty and sadness pulse through the link he formed with Makoto when he'd taken her hand in his. He furrowed his brow, exploring the link, trying to pick up what it was she was seeing.

"Mamoru?" her voice was dry and cracked. His head snapped up and he saw Makoto's eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Somehow it didn't feel right to him that he should be here when Shinozaki hadn't left her side since Saturday night. Forcing the thought from his mind, he forced a smile. "Hey, Mako. How do you feel?"

Makoto blinked and tried to force her eyes to focus on the foreign ceiling tiles. Her mouth was dry; it felt like she'd been sleeping for weeks. She ignored Mamoru's question and tried to look around the room. "Where am I?" she croaked and tried to prop herself up on her elbows. Pain seared through her side, leaving her breathless and gasping for air, and Mamoru gently held her down by her shoulders.

"Stay still, Mako," he ordered, "you've got a bit more to go before you can move around like that." Finally she relented and simply turned her head to face him. "You're at Tokyo University Hospital; you've been here for about two days now."

Makoto was quiet, letting what Mamoru had said sink in. Her head felt like it was splitting in two; the name Evander kept forcing its way into her thoughts, but she wasn't sure why. She remembered Shinozaki walking her home from Fruits, stopping at the cemetery on the way, then getting ready and… her thoughts cut off abruptly. "Kenji… he-"

Mamoru held up a hand and stopped her mid-sentence. "He didn't rape you," he said bluntly, "and he won't ever hurt you again, Mako. He's dead. Some sort of heart attack."

Tears immediately sprang to her wide open, terrified eyes._ What have I done? I killed him. I knowingly discharged my aura to stop him. I killed him… what have I done?_ her mind raced. "I killed him," she whispered, her face sheet white. She'd never killed someone not tied to one of their enemies before, at least not in this life.

Mamoru set his jaw and looked her straight in the eye. Sapphire met emerald, like had happened so many times in the past. "He died of a heart attack. He was an alcoholic." There was no room for questioning in his voice.

Makoto nodded slowly, knowing he was trying to keep her calm so that she didn't mistakenly fry the machines keeping tabs of her vital signs. They could both see that the sky had grown dark and thunder rumbled in the distance as her nervousness increased. She took several deep, painful breaths to calm herself. Her abilities had grown exponentially over the last year, and she was still struggling to keep them under control. She winced as the pain shot up her side with each breath. "Mamoru, can you help me?" she asked slowly, trying to conceal the pain she felt.

Without a word, he was by her side moving away the blankets and her shirt to inspect the stitches holding the stab wound together. She felt his familiar, warm aura pushing into her body, and slowly the pain receded. Mamoru help her sit up and she let out the breath she'd been holding involuntarily. "Thank you."

"You're awake," Shinozaki said simply with a crooked smile as he entered her room. He'd been pacing outside for what seemed like hours, agonizing over what to do about the news he'd just received. He'd finally decided to go ahead with the chemo, but to distance himself from Makoto. There was no reason to even start to drag her into his mess of a life; it wouldn't be fair to her. A growing part of him was deeply saddened by that decision, which was something that just didn't make sense given they'd spent only a few hours together, but it was there nonetheless.

The quiet but strong voice awakened something in Makoto's soul. She recognized it instantly, though she wasn't sure why. 'He is your lover,' the strangely familiar feminine voice echoed in her head. 'You must remember him now.' Trying to push the voice in her head away, she looked past where Mamoru stood and into pair of the clearest cerulean eyes she'd ever seen.

Suddenly a flood of memories crashed down upon her. She grabbed her head with both hands and shut her eyes against the pain that felt as though it would tear her soul in two. Glimpses of her past life raced through her mind at breakneck speed; her emotions cycling between intense anger, disappointment, loss, duty and finally love.

Shinozaki was at her side in a moment, alternating between yelling Makoto's name and looking to Mamoru for some explanation of what was happening but finding nothing. Mamoru stayed quiet, knowing full well what was happening. He thought of forcing Shinozaki from the room, but thought better of it. He doubted his friend would listen anyway. What was happening to Makoto was something he'd experienced years before; he just prayed that Makoto was the one who opened her eyes at the end of it.

Seconds dragged on like hours for Shinozaki. He couldn't understand why his friend was standing there so calmly while Makoto was clearly in distress. "She'll be fine," Mamoru said while putting a hand on Shinozaki's shoulder. "Trust me."

A few more moments passed, and Makoto finally lowered her hands. Tears were brimming at her emerald eyes, and for a long moment, she just stared ahead at nothing, not wanting to admit what had just happened. She was no longer just her human self; her soul had been fully awakened. She now straddled her past life, Juno, with the life she'd always known as Makoto. And Juno would not be denied, not with the person present before her.

She gave a sad smile to Mamoru, finally understanding what he'd gone through all those years ago. "Endymion." He nodded in reply. She turned toward Shinozaki, seeing him instead as he was a millennia ago, dressed for battle in Jovian armor. "Evander…" she said gently, reaching out her hand for his.

Shinozaki looked concerned and puzzled at the same time. _Has she gone mad?_ he asked himself, taking her hand. As their fingers entwined, he heard a familiar voice whispering in the back of his mind. 'Remember,' it commanded him. It was the same voice from the dreams he'd been having the past year. Unlike Makoto, he did not fight the flood as the dormant part of his soul overtook his mind. Memories passed through his consciousness like out of order scenes from a movie. Within minutes his soul was one again.

He squeezed Makoto's hand lightly, truly seeing her for the first time. "Angel," he answered back with a grin. She was just as beautiful as the first time she met her with his cousin in the most secluded gardens in their old kingdom of Terra.

* * *

><p>Pluto watched the time stream in disappointment. She should have intervened earlier when she noticed Makoto's abilities accelerating faster than the others, but the future seemed stable, so she let it go. But Makoto and Shinozaki were never supposed to meet, let alone regain their memories from the time of the Silver Millennium. This would make things complicated.<p>

Her garnet eyes grew sad as she watched the two lovers embrace happily. She felt especially bad for Makoto; fate never seemed to be on her side.

It was time to visit the King.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, either pm me or leave a review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I greatly appreciate all the comments and feedback :) As always, thank you to my beta reader, MoonlightLegends!

I did want to note one thing thought; the abuse in the first few chapters is not to make Makoto seem weak. The thing about abusive relationships is that they can happen to anyone, whether they're physically weak or strong.

Anyway, on with chapter 7! I hope you all enjoy it. Standard disclaimer applies - I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**-The Time of Silver Millennium-**

"Princess!" Juno's irritated voice echoed off the marble floors of the proud Moon palace.

A petite woman with long silver hair pinned up in the royal odango stopped dead in her tracks, shoulders hunched forward in defeat that she'd been caught. Slowly she turned to face her guardian from the planet Jupiter; by far the strongest of those sworn to serve and protect her, and the one with the strictest sense of duty she'd ever seen. Juno never seemed to smile, laugh or jest with the rest of them; she focused only on her duty to her planet and the Silver Millennium. "Yes, Juno?" she answered sweetly, her crystalline blue eyes showing her own frustration.

Juno's emerald green matched her princess' hard stare. With two more long strides she stood in front of her princess, arms crossed in front of her chest. As was her custom, she wore the armor of her planet instead of the sailor guardian uniform the others preferred. It was sleek and comfortable, allowing for maximum movement, yet intricately decorated with runes telling the story of her royal blood line. "This sneaking off alone must stop, Serenity," she chided her charge. "We have an agreement with the Terran prince; you will be accompanied at all times by one of we guardians."

Serenity scoffed and stuck her nose in the air. "You would not understand, Jupiter," she said coolly, "it deals with matters of the heart."

Juno was struck hard by her comment. Contrary to popular belief, she cared deeply for her princess and the other guardians, which was one reason she took her duty so seriously. As usual however, the princess from Jupiter held her stoic appearance. "Matters of the heart or not, your duty is to your kingdom. If something happened to you on one of these-"

Serenity narrowed her eyes and cut Juno off mid-sentence, "Endymion would never let anything happen to me." She stepped closer to her guardian and glared up at her, making for an ironic scene. Serenity was a full head shorter than the Jovian princess, and where Juno was athletic and strong, Serenity was dainty and thin. "You have no idea of what you speak, Jupiter," she spat.

It was now Juno's turn to grow angry. "And what, dear Princess, happens when your secret dalliance is made public?" Her voice was low and even, her request less of a question and more of a warning. "Terra and the Silver Millennium are not allies, Princess. They are barely speaking. You are playing a very dangerous game, one that-"

Serenity cut her off again, this time turning away with tears in her eyes as Juno's words struck a chord in her heart. "Stop it, Jupiter. I do not wish to hear a lecture!" she cried and started to make her way back down the corridor.

Juno grabbed the smaller woman's arm and stopped her in her tracks. "No, Princess. You must hear this. This game of yours is dangerous in the worst way. Terra is not on friendly terms with any of the planets in the alliance. One wrong move and you send all of our kingdoms to war." Serenity was silent, staring at the floor instead of looking into Juno's blazing eyes. "Are you willing to ask your people, soldiers who fight for you, to die so that you may indulge in something as selfish as love?"

* * *

><p>Serenity wept into her lover's strong chest, having recounted her earlier interactions with Juno of Jupiter. Endymion wrapped his arms tighter around her small form and held her close, kissing the top of her head. He breathed in the sweet lavender scent of her soft, silken silver hair and closed his eyes. Deep down he knew her guardian was right; what they were doing was incredibly dangerous and yes, selfish.<p>

"She is the most selfish, awful…" Serenity had launched into a tirade.

Endymion sought to soothe her, running his hands through her loose hair. He loved that she let it down only for him. "My darling, she is your guardian. She is trying to keep your safe," he said softly. "I did give her my word we would adhere to the schedule we set with her." Icy blue glared up into his deep sapphire eyes at the insinuation that she was in the wrong. He smiled sadly. "Serenity, we must start to work official channels. We cannot keep our affair a secret for much longer."

Serenity was silent, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. He was right, and deep down she knew Juno to be right as well. She just wouldn't admit it to herself. "Alright, my love," she smiled through her tears, knowing the road ahead would be tenuous at best. She could hear her mother's lecture in her head almost immediately; it wouldn't be too far off what Juno had said earlier in the day. She was quiet a moment before being struck with an idea. "Endy…" she purred. He looked down at her with a bit of dread, she'd obviously had some sort of devious idea. "Your cousin wanted to spend time with Juno, did he not?"

Endymion raised an eyebrow, wondering to himself where she was going with her line of thought. "Yes, he started cautiously, "but that cannot be, Serenity."

The young princess scoffed and softly kissed his cheek. "We just need a distraction." She planted kisses down the side of his neck. Endymion felt his rational side fade off as her soft lips assaulted his skin. Serenity leaned back and grinned, happily watching as lust darkened her prince's eyes. "Perhaps then she will leave us some time to ourselves."

* * *

><p>"Why the sudden change in heart, Endymion?" Evander asked as the two walked deeper into the forest nearest the castle. They were to meet with Serenity and the guardian from Jupiter, a meeting he was very happy to attend. He had wanted desperately to see the Jovian princess again since their last meeting, a desire his cousin had deemed impossible since that day.<p>

Endymion was silent, knowing the true reason was truly a selfish one. Evander had accompanied him to visit his Princess several times, but always when the other guardians would be there, never Jupiter. His attraction to her could spell disaster for their family. If the truth about his aunt was made public, the scandal could rock the very kingdom to the point of war.

Finally they reached a clearing settled along a quiet stream. Wild roses grew just outside the shade of the ancient oaks that lined the edge of the clearing, a symphony of pinks, reds and yellows contrasting beautifully against the greens and browns of the forest floor. This was Endymion's favorite spot. As children they would sneak off from their governess and race here to swim and play in the stream. As an adult, this was the place Evander always knew he'd find his brooding cousin, lying along the stream bed in the soft grass, staring up at the sky.

However, to Evander, the beauty of this quiet place paled in comparison to the vision before him. There she stood, the angel who had haunted his dreams since they first met some weeks ago. Instead of an elegant gown, she was instead dressed for battle. She wore her shiny auburn in a simple braid that fell to the middle of her back instead of the intricate weave he'd seen before. Her bronze colored armor gleamed in the sunlight, and emeralds glistened on the hilt of the great broadsword sword fastened to her back.

Juno sat facing the stream with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the surrounding forest. This place reminded her of Io, the castle and surrounding grounds given to her by Queen Serenity the day she pledged her life as one of the Princess' guardians. She felt the prince and his companion approaching for what felt like ages. Like at home, she connected to the forces of nature on this planet. She could hear the trees whisper in the wind, the earth tremor under their feet as they approached. While she would never admit it, least of all to her Princess, she enjoyed this planet and its lush nature.

"Hello, Prince Endymion." Juno's voice rang clear though the air as the two men approached. With one graceful move she stood and faced them. She gave a curt bow toward Evander, "Your grace. We have something to discuss." She smiled to herself as confusion settled on to Endymion's face. He was wondering where Serenity could be, no doubt.

Evander watched his cousin shift his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. This was definitely not what he had been expecting. "Alright, Jupiter," he addressed her by her guardian name, "what is there to discuss?"

Juno's eyes narrowed on the Terran prince. "You and the Princess will desist from anymore 'unscheduled' visits going forward." Evander chucked to himself; it didn't sound like she was here for much of discussion. "If she sneaks off once more, these visits will cease completely, and the Queen will be informed of your dalliance. For both the Princess' own good and for the good of all our kingdoms."

Endymion was silent for a few moments. He had no doubt that the Jovian warrior was deadly serious. "I agree, Jupiter. I gave my word to the terms we set a month ago." His voice was steely and even. Evander looked curiously at his cousin; he was truly intimidated by this female soldier. "I have spoken with Serenity at length regarding this matter, and we will begin official negotiations."

Juno thought a moment, and deciding she was satisfied with the Terran prince's answer, nodded her head. She closed her eyes and searched for the bond she shared with her fellow guardians. Blazing orange filled her vision as she connected with Venus. _Serenity may follow_, she thought, willing the message along her own ribbon of electric green.

Seconds later, Serenity appeared in a blast of silver. Evander was dumbstruck, having never actually seen how the Moon Princess and her guardians traveled before. He looked to his cousin and found him already with his arms around the tiny woman, holding her close while locked in a devastating kiss.

Evander immediately looked away, feeling as though he was imposing. His eyes settled on the Jovian warrior once more, and he could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile tug at the corners of her full, pink lips as she watched the two lovers. She looked his way again, nodded and then returned to where she'd been sitting when they had approached the clearing.

Evander approached slowly and sat down next to her. She was staring out at the calm water of the stream, seemingly off in her own world. "I had no idea you could connect to the earth the way Endymion and I do," he said quietly, not really knowing how to start the conversation.

Juno turned slowly, her emerald eyes meeting his cerulean. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Is that so?" She knew very little about Endymion or his cousin, and even less about any abilities they might possess. He was quite handsome, she decided, with kind hearted eyes that were filled with laughter and a bit of mischief. Something seemed familiar about him; part of her felt as though she was talking with one of her countrymen.

Evander nodded with a grin. "When I was a child, my mother told me stories of the mystical abilities held by the Jovian royal line. I never in my wildest fantasies imagined I would have the pleasure of meeting one."

Juno smiled a bit in confusion. "How would your mother know about the Jovian royal line? Is she a Terran scholar or diplomat of some kind?"

Evander shook his head and looked out over the stream. "My mother is Jovian," he answered simply. "As you could imagine, it is not something spoken of outside my family." For some reason he felt completely at ease talking to the princess; much more at ease than he ever would have imagined. He decided she was much warmer than his cousin gave her credit for; he couldn't see past the warrior. Evander looked over at his cousin and the Moon princess and smiled wider. "I'm a bit envious of how in love they are."

Juno snorted. "They are selfish with zero regard for their duty to their kingdoms and people." Evander faced her once more to find the warmth in her eyes replaced by ice. "Your cousin knows it as well; this affair will start a war. Their duty as heirs of their respective kingdoms is to put their planet, their people and their duty before their own desires."

Evander was a bit taken back by her sudden mood shift. "You truly think this will end in war?"

Juno nodded, "Jovians know one thing above all else, and that is war."

* * *

><p>The grand ballroom was filled with royalty and diplomats from all the planets belonging to the Silver Alliance. Terra was also represented, to the surprise of most in attendance. Princess Serenity and her lover claimed the dance floor, lost in their own world.<p>

Juno excused herself from the tired conversation she'd been having with a dignitary from Mars and made her way out to one of the balconies facing west. Letting her guard down for a moment, she leaned against the intricate crystal railing and looked up into the dark sky. Jupiter hung high, glowing like a bright star. She sighed, wishing desperately she could visit her home.

Evander leaned against the balcony's doorway watching as Juno looked up into the sky. She wore a gown made from green silk, held in place by two thin braided ribbons that crossed over her back. The gown itself was simple, with a modest neckline and skirt that reached the small of her back. Her hair was gathered up off her shoulders and neck, woven together in an intricate pattern that he could only guess had taken hours. It was a far cry from the armor she had worn the last time they'd met. "A bit homesick?" he asked softly, a smile playing on his face.

Juno spun around quickly, reaching for the knife attached to her calf before she realized who it was in the doorway. "Your grace," she said as she straightened and smoothed her dress.

Evander chuckled and moved to stand beside her at the railing. "Please, Princess. There is no need to be so formal; please call me Evander."

Juno smiled in spite of herself. "As you wish, Evander. You may call me Juno." She turned back toward the sky; Evander followed suit. "To answer your earlier question, yes, I suppose I am."

"I have always longed to see Jupiter," he confessed.

"The clearing from a few weeks back reminds me of Io; I think you would like it there." The two were quiet for a few moments. Juno looked over at him and asked, "Why did your mother leave? I have never heard of a Jovian who left for any reason other than duty."

Evander was quiet a moment; his mother's past was not a pleasant one. "She was sold by her family when she was a child. My grandfather bought her; he was not a kind man from what my father and uncle told me."

Juno could feel the anger rising in her, starting in her belly. Electricity was crackling in the air around her. She remembered the stories of the now extinct clan that sold their children to neighboring planets.

"From there she worked as a maid in the castle, where she became close friends with my father and to a lesser extent, my uncle. When my grandfather died and Uncle took the throne, he released Mother from her bond and ensured she was afforded an estate and title of her own. Father says he had always had feelings for Mother, even when they were children, so he pursued her. The rest, as they say, is history." Evander was quiet for a moment, before adding quietly, "She died last spring."

Juno's eyes softened, her anger replaced by sympathy. "You have my deepest condolences, Evander."

Evander faced her with a sad smile. "Thank you, Juno." The two were silent for a while; staring up at the planets and stars that could be seen from the Moon. It was a comfortable silence; one Juno was unwilling to break. She was happy sitting in silence, staring up at where she knew her home would be. A few moments later, Evander's voice broke into her thoughts once more. "Do you ever think about falling in love, Juno?"

"No," she answered honestly, "when the time comes, my father will come to an agreement which he believes will be of the best benefit for Jupiter."

"I understand your duty, Juno, but what about your dream?"

Juno smiled sadly, "Evander, here is where you and I differ. I have no right to dream. I am first and foremost a guardian to the Moon Princess. Second I am the crowned princess of Jupiter. My dreams matter not, only my duty to my Princess and people." She gave a small curtsey and headed back into the ballroom.

Late that night, after the festivities had ended, Juno lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was restless, rolling around the events of the evening. She remembered watching Serenity dance with Endymion; they looked so happy and at ease. In the times when she was alone with only her thoughts, she could finally admit that she did want what those two had with each other. Yes, she had her duty and she would always put that first, but here in her quiet space, she could finally admit to herself that she wanted to find a true love of her own.

Inwardly, she was happy her Princess had found her soulmate. Serenity was, for the most part, a kind soul. Hopelessly naïve, but that was to be expected given her age and how sheltered she'd been since she was born. Juno even liked the Terran prince. He seemed responsible, kind, strong and intelligent, with an innate sense of duty – at least until Serenity entered the picture. Juno sighed, when it came to her Princess, it seemed the Terran prince had lost all sense.

Soon her thoughts drifted toward Evander, the Terran prince's cousin. An unconscious smile touched her lips. Juno had enjoyed their talk, and a growing part of her wished they had danced. She had rarely been so comfortable with another person, and certainly not since her time began on the Moon. She and her sister guardians had a working relationship, held together by a common goal: ensure the safety of their Princess. By no stretch of the imagination was it a sisterly bond, however. They were all much more lenient of Serenity's antics; they encouraged them even. The chief instigator was nearly always Serenity's cousin, and the leader of the guardians, the Venusian princess.

Juno huffed and rolled over to her side, trying to push all the thoughts from her mind. She wrapped her blankets around her and closed her eyes. Just before sleep claimed her, she could have sworn she heard Evander's soft voice echoing in her mind: "Sweet dreams, Angel."

* * *

><p>"I need a favor, Cousin," Evander said between blows as he and Endymion sparred. The two men were quite evenly matched in both strength and skill, having been trained together since childhood.<p>

Endymion quirked an eyebrow at the request and hesitated for just a moment, a moment of which Evander took full advantage, knocking the prince's sword to the ground and holding his own dull blade at Endymion's neck. Point to Evander.

Endymion pushed Evander's blade aside and retrieved his own sword from the ground. "Pray tell, Evander, what is it you need?" he asked with a bit of snark, knowing that it most likely had to do with a certain guardian.

Evander grinned and stood en garde, ready for another round of sparring. "I want to enter into marriage negotiations with Jupiter." Endymion did not answer, only raised his blade. The two men began to fight. "Think on it, Endymion," Evander continued over the clanging of the two swords, "if we were to negotiate some sort of treaty with one of the most powerful planets in the Alliance, it could help your situation with Serenity."

* * *

><p>In a rare moment to herself, Juno walked through the gardens just outside the Moon palace. It was her favorite place to visit when she found a spare moment; the vibrant colors from the nameless blooms transported her back home. It had been months since she'd visited her home, and decided she would return at the soonest possibility.<p>

"Princess!"

A frantic voice broke through her thoughts. Immediately Juno turned to face an out of breath Jovian messenger. "Princess, an urgent message from the King." He bowed low and handed her a sealed note.

"Thank you," she answered simply. The messenger bowed once more and left as quickly as he'd appeared.

Juno tore into the note. Her eyes widened as she read her father's hand. She had to return to Jupiter immediately.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, either pm me or lead a review!<p> 


End file.
